Kendall Vertes/Gallery
*''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/GIFs|Kendall Vertes Animated GIF Gallery]]'' *''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Miscellaneous|Kendall Vertes Miscellaneous Gallery]]'' *''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Quality|Kendall Vertes Quality Gallery]]'' Miscellaneous kendall purplepixies edit0.jpg Kendall_Vertes.jpg kendallpink.jpg S02-E01_25-44.jpg Tumblr_mjgoeu8una1rytq3ko5_400.jpg Tumblr moilpzkEqR1r5e5goo1 500.png 386978_115103575306519_1054290392_n.jpg|Cicci Catalogue 538800_115101911973352_282331992_n.jpg 427935_115101681973375_111327267_n.jpg Kendall-watches-AUDC-FleurDeChey-Jillgram.jpg Maddie-Kendall-Stressed-Nov2012-cropped.jpg DM3_12012012_SG_0375.jpg kendallkvertes-dot-com JB23.jpg Kendall 475909_orig.jpg I_see_the_kite_dmh_staree.jpg tumblr_mhtj7z1q5W1rrhylyo3_1280.png Kendall-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit2.png Tumblr_mkc3zjhcyi1rytq3ko1_400.jpg No Solo For You - Kendall.jpg Kendie.jpg|Kendall Winning A Competition Title dancemoms_kendall_3.jpg dancemoms_kendall_4.jpg dancemoms_kendall_5.jpg dancemoms_kendall_18.jpg dancemoms_kendall_10.jpg dancemoms_kendall_16.jpg dancemoms_kendall_7.jpg dancemoms_kendall_17.jpg S02-E26 26-38.jpg S02-E26 26-58.jpg S03e01 01-47.jpg S03e01 03-07.jpg imagesCABSQKA9.jpg tumblr_m6fndpdAIf1rytq3ko4_250.png tumblr_mdbu7soC9f1rytq3ko1_500.png Tumblr mjm3oiKVAX1r43mqxo1 500.jpg tumblr_mjm3uxruLS1r43mqxo1_500.jpg tumblr_moa7hrIvtd1rytq3ko1_500.jpg tumblr_mkcrjyBBIO1rrhylyo1_1280.png tumblr_mmiat1iAvc1rrhylyo6_1280.png tumblr_mn6emy0mmF1rrhylyo1_500.png tumblr_mokiaoGc1z1rrhylyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjbcqsWOuc1rrhylyo1_1280.png tumblr_mk10oqz5BP1rrhylyo2_500.png tumblr_mj9hzk4Awe1rrhylyo4_1280.png Tumblr mhtj07x6vu1rrhylyo1 1280.png S03-e12_20-05.jpg S03-e12_20-12.jpg S03-e12_20-29_Kendall_Evil-Silly.jpg S03-e12_20-33_Kendall_Evil2.jpg S03-e12_20-41.jpg S03-e12_20-45.jpg S03-e12_20-47.jpg S03-e12_20-47b.jpg S03-e12_21-00.jpg S03-e12_77-33.jpg Jill-Kendall-The_View-Jillgram.jpg S02-E01_11-09.jpg S02-E01_13-54.jpg S02-E01_14-01.jpg S02-E01_18-48.jpg S02-E01_19-03.jpg S02-E01_19-10.jpg S02-E01_20-09.jpg S02-E01_20-31.jpg S02-E01_25-06b.jpg S02-E01_25-07b.jpg S02-E01_33-44.jpg Jill-and-kendall masked.jpg Chloe kendall chasing answers.jpg kendall k vertes lifetime.jpg kendall blue 2205828_orig.png Kendall Cicci splash.jpg kendall mackenzie maternal tumblr_mc75fhZpy51qjtlnh.jpg 65328 491641754249864 24329054 n.jpg Kendallrebellion2.jpg imagesCANI6K1W.jpg|Kendall in Dance Moms imagesCAGPNTUU.jpg|Young Kendall imagesjgafs.jpg|Kendall and Jill at ALDC Dance Competition Born to Dance imagesCAEDCNTR.jpg|Kendall back on probation imagesCACJUI26.jpg|Kendall Vertes at Pyramid imagesCAMA4BD2.jpg|Kendall doing turns in Studio A at Abby Lee imagesCAEOJTW0.jpg|Kendall K at pyramid imagesCAP5SRUY.jpg|Kendall and her phone imagesCARF6OM0.jpg|Kendall and Chloe with Kendall's guinea pig Picture_23.png|Kendall about to perform group Bad Apples 1_dm_kendall.jpg|Baby Kendall Vertes 2_dm_kendall.jpg|Baby Kendall with a pumpkin kendallsmile.jpg kendallpose.jpg kendalltalk.jpg kendallblack.jpg kendallorange.jpg kendallred.jpg Jill6.jpg kendall1.jpg kendall3.jpg kendall2.jpg Justicekendall.jpg ken1.jpg ken2.jpg ken3.jpg ken5.jpg ken6.jpg ken7.jpg ken8.jpg ken9.jpg dall1.jpg dall4.jpg dall5.jpg dall6.jpg dall7.jpg dall8.jpg dall9.jpg dall0.jpg dall10.jpg Kendall-sisters-2012-Jillgram.jpg ver1.jpg ver2.jpg ver3.jpg kenver.jpg dall.jpg niaken.jpg kenclo.jpg madken.jpg Clokennee.jpg kendalll.jpg Cloneeken.jpg kenbar.jpg dancemoms_kendall_13.jpg dancemoms_kendall_8.jpg kendallas.jpg kendall and paige.jpg kennia.jpg kencomput.jpg kenclown.jpg kenneepai.jpg kenjillhg.jpg imagesCAZXAOJI.jpg neekentrophy.jpg neekenskilverspoons.jpg Kendallam.jpg Kendallandx.jpg ImagesCAYUINBA.jpg imagesCA1ZGBY3.jpg ImagesCAON47OK.jpg Macandkensall.jpg ken.jpg Kenpaigenia.jpg S02-E26 21-07.jpg S02-E26 26-00.jpg S02-E26 26-48.jpg S02-E26 26-52.jpg imagesCAFXOCKF.jpg ImagesCAVLUWX2.jpg ImagesCACCIHB5.jpg Nickkne.jpg imagesCAYF91HR.jpg imagesCAOXDNIF.jpg imagesCAR20XUZ.jpg ImagesCAS3PCVC.jpg imagesCAR236D3.jpg imagesCAY4YF4U.jpg ImagesCAR4TOH1.jpg imagesCAXECLA1.jpg ImagesCA1HWDIL.jpg ImagesCA9N6GW2.jpg ImagesCAU6Z3MA.jpg imagesCAFFP7XC.jpg ImagesCAW4UWQ4.jpg imagesCAWCFOSF.jpg imagesCAPIMMQY.jpg Kenniamaddienick.jpg imagesCAFAUY1H.jpg imagesCA6LEEUP.jpg imagesCA37XA3N.jpg ImagesCA8NRDOX.jpg imagesCA322A8P.jpg imagesCA6U0UGR.jpg imagesCAO17RQD.jpg imagesCAGDZXCK.jpg ImagesCAVWMAFI.jpg imagesCALGBWBO.jpg imagesCAY4J8VB.jpg tumblr_mmm4tlvBcW1rytq3ko6_250.jpg tumblr_meq5yzx1rC1rytq3ko5_250.png tumblr_mebruwDnUl1rytq3ko5_250.png tumblr_mbjsm1XEA21rytq3ko8_250.png Tumblr mkyo58HQkG1s79dbpo1 500nonia.png Tumblr mmfxqesRIX1r43mqxo1 500.jpg Imagecollage.jpg Tumblr mq6chokVEE1r9ifd7o8 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 12.21.24 AM.png Tumblr mc9mggMPGM1rf9lwfo1 500.png Kendall.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.11 AM.png Recital3.jpg Recita.jpg Kendallrebellion.jpg Kksf.jpg tumblr_mpwbxkZBc61rkffozo1_500.png Tca9.jpg Tca3.jpg Tca2.jpg Kendall vertes 5.jpg Kendall vertes 4.jpg Kendall vertes 2.jpg Kendall vertes 1.jpg Kenziekendalmelissa.jpg Jillmaddiekendall.jpg Jillkendalmaddie.jpg Alltogther.jpg Alltogether1.jpg Tumblr m3b7xosjTF1r7yxik.jpg s03-e12 36-58.jpg s03-e12 37-00.jpg s03-e12 37-03.jpg s03-e12 37-07.jpg s03-e12 37-08.jpg s03-e12 37-12.jpg s03-e12 37-16.jpg Literallyeveryone.jpg Everyoneandgianna.jpg Everyone.jpg Minuslukasiaks.jpg All.jpg Pyramid1.jpg Mylasttextprac.jpg Everyoneceptsteins.jpg EveryoneNATIONALS.jpg Allbeach.jpg Pyrrevenge.jpg Minusfrazluk.jpg notherpyr.jpg pyramidpaiinboot.jpg alltree.jpg Ziegskenbro.jpg Kenclomadpai.jpg ImagesCACQJAUR.jpg imagesCA82B6AO.jpg ImagesCAUVC8KY.jpg ImagesCAH2CPZV.jpg ImagesCAENIHKG.jpg Nohys.jpg Girlsnokenchriskel.jpg ImagesCA8J05VO.jpg Nonia.jpg ImagesCAN18DTN.jpg Noclomac.jpg ImagesCA2B1PLD.jpg ImagesCAN9PYR1.jpg Nomac.jpg Nopaimac.jpg Pyrbut.jpg ImagesCA5LG331.jpg ImagesCA25X8H6.jpg WIThselena.jpg ImagesCAAG0W3I.jpg ImagesCADD1DF8.jpg ImagesCAORT0YP.jpg Kaloudis girls and dance moms girls.jpeg ImagesCAIDNKF6.jpg ImagesCA0Q81UC.jpg ImagesCAGSKWBK.jpg Imagesksdaghs143j.jpg ImagesCAG4VYMF.jpg ImagesCAIGDJGH.jpg Imagesgirls making abby card.jpg ImagesCAEV77TM.jpg ImagesCAAHLLOE.jpg ImagesCAX5ZAJ0.jpg imagesCAM7VTU7.jpg imagesCA2ELLMG.jpg ImagesCARUMTL9.jpg ziegshysver.jpg S03-BCMC 65-51.jpg Tumblr mhtjabJZdg1rrhylyo1 1280.png ImagesCAD982EY.jpg ImagesCA6I4BZ7.jpg Gone Too Soon - Christi Tweet.jpg Tumblr mg0qufC44Z1rrhylyo1 1280.png Tumblr mg0sf5toEb1rrhylyo2 1280.png Tumblr mfxm9kM1cV1rrhylyo21 500.png Tumblr meq22y7HeR1rfy1c6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mfhxquLrXp1rfy1c6o1 500.jpg 56image.png Mackenzie spotted.png Screen Shot 2013-07-25 at 5.53.12 PM.png Newdance.jpg Group.jpg Tumblr mbzuhi7DGE1qm3vnvo1 500.jpg ImagesCA93NR5D.jpg Dance moms.jpg ImagesCAX5641Y.jpg kendallcollege.png NmWMnyDAnxI.jpg Q1tLMG0xWl0.jpg New5.jpg New3.jpg New2.jpg Brookeiscircled.jpg Newgroup3.jpg Newgroup2.jpg Tumblr mu46bjK2tx1spbh0ro1 500.jpg Tumblr n1b8f7AInA1slmkwuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1b8eoVe7h1slmkwuo1 1280.jpg Bilde.jpg Tumblr n1asdibIba1s6tgioo3 500.jpg Tumblr n1asdibIba1s6tgioo1 500.jpg Redwithenvyy.jpg Tumblr myugmk33Nb1rp4mtao1 500.jpg Richestorags.jpg Tumblr n15gye2mE01slmkwuo1 1280.jpg Fight Before Christmas 007.jpg Tumblr mzkbfeg2oh1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzlxq0nkaM1rbp83wo1 500.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho3 1280.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho2 400.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho1 400.jpg Tumblr n1koahyana1sffyevo1 400.png Tumblr n1h2z3YAuB1tslln5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mysevxDWG61rjvmk8o1 1280.png tumblr_n2vfcwx9TQ1sm2xi9o1_500.jpg Kendall practice ds ds.png LTKendall_13.jpg LT_Jill_and_Kendall_12.jpg tumblr_n52cix8Idc1slmkwuo1_500.jpg Tumblr n52f1c0is11tq39kwo1 500.jpg Tumblr n52cgkfzIG1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5pzzcsZa01smbgago1 500.jpg E8c11322d31211e39a660002c9d025d4 8.jpg Tumblr n5f1pe8PDl1sm2xi9o1 500.jpg Tumblr n5ejhgsKGH1t0c4dmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n5qio4b4qZ1sm2xi9o1 500.png Tumblr m638qduL0O1rt09a6o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6394vFU2B1rzo3cfo1 400.jpg Tumblr n6bc82THqg1tslq48o1 500.jpg Tumblr n6b5coN4vg1t5ftr7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n6b5coN4vg1t5ftr7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n6b5coN4vg1t5ftr7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n6b5coN4vg1t5ftr7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n6b5coN4vg1t5ftr7o1 1280.jpg tumblr_n6b741r9vD1tq39kwo1_500.jpg Tumblr n76jtiIsJC1ru7apmo1 500.png Tumblr n76kytXV4Y1tq39kwo1 500.jpg Tumblr n76m5tHyqF1skwawvo1 500.jpg tumblr_n6zos1DcBK1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zf74TO9r1rdp0gho1_400.jpg Tumblr n6zeppvACm1rdp0gho2 400.jpg Cicci Kendall 2014 character-theme 14-216-animal-safari.jpg Cicci Kendall 2014 character-theme batter-up.jpg Tumblr n7aovidNjJ1ru7apmo1 500.png Tumblr n77wjhRADS1rdp0gho1 500.jpg Tumblr n7jfvlgRPT1scvt2qo1 500.jpg 10499217 1426626030956679 1979700804 n.jpg 10375624 883150341716662 1728755934 n.jpg 924013 918423924850072 1380099013 a.jpg Tumblr n7h327dFt31snvab5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h327dFt31snvab5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h35gbL1b1snvab5o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h35gbL1b1snvab5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h30iC4l11snvab5o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h30iC4l11snvab5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h30iC4l11snvab5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h30iC4l11snvab5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h30iC4l11snvab5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ywXcsf1snvab5o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ywXcsf1snvab5o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ywXcsf1snvab5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ywXcsf1snvab5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2x8kFUP1snvab5o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ueXVDc1snvab5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h2ueXVDc1snvab5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7kja9BTgI1ru7apmo4 1280.png Tumblr n7kja9BTgI1ru7apmo3 1280.png Tumblr n7h3403j0y1snvab5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7h3403j0y1snvab5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7p1ntrCYS1s956awo2 1280.png Tumblr n7s6v1jWyF1t5ftr7o1 500.jpg Tumblr n7tyhnU9b51tytu0yo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7tyhnU9b51tytu0yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7tyhnU9b51tytu0yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7suufzCQ91tq39kwo1 500.jpg MI 6ZGXIE40.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto9 1280.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto8 1280.jpg Divas Las Vegas - 38-09.jpg Tumblr n7vyzwGdFx1snvab5o2 400.png Tumblr n7wcyb1l3a1rhqhudo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7wd6lzmYr1rhqhudo4 1280.jpg Divas Las Vegas - 39-03.jpg Divas Las Vegas - 38-50.jpg Divas Las Vegas - 39-04b.jpg Divas Las Vegas - 39-04.jpg Tumblr n7vvsjpPl41rzhbrco3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7vvsjpPl41rzhbrco4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7vvsjpPl41rzhbrco2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7vvsjpPl41rzhbrco1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7vuu4vxET1retpquo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7vurzGYaL1retpquo1 500.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xtti8g531snvab5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yfjeS4Fc1s2o8quo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yfjeS4Fc1s2o8quo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsucvVEm1s956awo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xqh0Bqa51reh41so1 500.jpg Tumblr n7xq0vOvnD1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xpnhlMuE1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xp8g8jyT1t5ftr7o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xp8g8jyT1t5ftr7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xp8g8jyT1t5ftr7o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7wsy5OysU1s93djyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yk9lrkge1t4i0lto1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yk9lrkge1t4i0lto2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys8xtaci1s956awo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys8xtaci1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys34r1QP1s956awo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys34r1QP1s956awo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n50nermbov1tq39kwo1 500.jpg Tumblr n71b45zN9P1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n7ytcfFUnd1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ysslrCw41s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ysj0PRWE1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ysj0PRWE1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys34r1QP1s956awo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ys34r1QP1s956awo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xddcpiz31slmkwuo9 500.jpg Yearbook-FreeAtLast.jpg Tumblr n7xddcpiz31slmkwuo6 500.jpg Freaks like me.jpg 915666 1525615337659774 89835219 a.jpg 430 aldc 2.jpg 430 aldc 1.jpg 430 abby maddie kendall.jpg 10507827 773415322698746 1916406422 n.jpg 10514041 1517556685140078 469310259 a.jpg Purple Pixiez - Kendall's Designed Top.jpg 426 awards.jpg Leslie Twitter may 30 freaks like me.jpg 926516 347110628779141 1931644581 a.jpg 10413840 271751963010526 2132832716 a.jpg 10472052 1446436508969211 43864674 a.jpg 10520266 804011006305791 864191251 a.jpg 10499154 518656521597520 1173854629 a.jpg 891382 651161444971806 1790568643 a.jpg 10538764 444957128975566 627443476 a.jpg 10488664 263985320460994 643548778 a.jpg Pyramid collage season 1-4.png 10523253 530436547085143 131068945 a.jpg|L to R: Kendall, Chloe, Maddie and Sarah 10488637 1490546804495915 461856779 a.jpg KendallMaddie Pretty tragedy .jpg S03 EP10 - Whole Group.jpg Tumblr n9amudaJOn1scip3eo9 1280.jpg *''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/GIFs|Kendall Vertes Animated GIF Gallery]]'' *''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Miscellaneous|Kendall Vertes Miscellaneous Gallery]]'' *''[[Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Quality|Kendall Vertes Quality Gallery]]'' Category:Miscellaneous Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries